


regret

by interstellarbeams



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Aladdin loves his new wife, Jasmine but struggles to believe he is good enough for her.





	regret

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to write a fic for these two since I saw the movie for the first time (I’ve seen it three times fyi) but I was really struggling with the ideas that I had. So I asked someone to give me a prompt and my sister very helpfully chose: “Please don’t regret me.”
> 
> This is my first time writing Aladdin and Jasmine so be gentle. LOL
> 
> Thanks Katie for looking this over so quickly, you rock! Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3

“Please don’t regret me,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She had looked so small in the large bed they had first shared the night before that he couldn’t help but lean over her sleeping form and press the first of many kisses to her smooth skin.

Her long dark hair was strewn across the pillows, bringing to mind the warm press of her body to his in the darkness, her lips soft and uncertain as her hair blocked them off from the rest of the world and they got lost in each other. 

“Mmm,” she turned her head on the pillow and opened her eyes, a smile pulling at her lips when she caught sight of him still leaning over her with one hand pressed to the soft bed beside her head. 

“Good morning,” he smiled back, lifting a hand to her cheek and smoothing his thumb across it. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes, I think I did.” She watched him for a moment, her features darkening as a frown formed between her eyebrows, “What did you say, just now?”

“What? Good morning?” He played it off, pretending like he didn’t know what she was talking about. He turned away from her and stood to cross the room.

He stared out over the city, the morning sunlight weak but the shine of it on the nearby parapets made him squint against the brightness. The calls of the vendors down in the streets echoed up to the palace, but the distinction of the different words were lost and became a boisterous hum.

The sheets rustled behind him and Aladdin ignored the nervous drop of his stomach as he heard her pad softly across the floor. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and he couldn’t resist the chance to touch her again, lifting his hands to rest them on her bare arms.

“Don’t hide from me, Aladdin. I’m your wife now, remember? Your partner. You can tell me anything. I promise to always listen.” 

He dropped his head when she pressed a kiss to his shoulder, a feeling of unworthiness creeping in. He knew it wasn’t how she treated them that had him second guessing himself so soon after their wedding, but his own disbelief that he stood with this beautiful woman wrapped around him. He didn’t deserve her. She was a princess, soon to be a sultan, with royal parentage, a mother from the royal family of Shirabad and a father who’s lineage went as far back as anyone could remember. 

She turned her head, leaning her cheek against him, her hair tickling at his arm, and he hated himself for disrupting their first morning together as husband and wife with his nonsense. 

“I know.” He finally managed to get out around the lump in his throat, “I’m sorry.”

She released him and stepped back, his arms dropping to his sides as she came to stand in front of him, a small fist on each hip as she stared him down.

“What are you sorry for? I can’t understand you. Yesterday, wasn’t yesterday beautiful? I don’t — I thought you wanted to marry me. I thought we _both_ wanted this.” Her beautiful eyes gleamed with tears suddenly and he wanted to kick himself for putting them there. 

“No, I don’t — it’s not you or _us_ , it’s me. Why did I think that I could be the husband of a sultan? I was just on the streets, living with a _monkey_ as my only companion and now I’m in this palace and I don’t … I don’t want you to regret marrying me, that’s all.”

The tears that shone in her eyes spilled over and rolled down her face when he finally made himself look up. 

He pushed a hand through his hair, shoving the disheveled pieces out of his face as he struggled to come up with something to say, to turn her tears into a smile, but he couldn’t.

He turned back around, the sight of the disheveled sheets and pillows tossed onto the floor sending a cramp of anxiousness into his stomach. The servants and her handmaiden would been in any second, the chirp of birds outside belying the early morning hour. 

He would be like a lamb roast on a spit if they came in and saw the devastation written all over her face. He was letting self-consciousness and his own nature ruin yet another good thing, almost exactly like he had done when he had first met her.

He took another step, unsure what to do with himself. He felt like a ship slowly drifting out to sea when it was supposed to be anchored at bay. 

“No. Aladdin, please. Just — talk to me.” She crossed the floor in front of him, the wood gleaming from a recent waxing and allowing him to see the reflected blur of her pale gown in the shining surface as she came closer. 

She stopped in front of him. Her perfume was faint, but he still caught a hint of vanilla and amber that had intoxicated him the night before. Her hands were warm against his neck when she pressed them there, forcing him to look down into her beautiful brown eyes.

“It’s just me, here,” she finally spoke. “Not a princess, not a sultan, just me, Jasmine, your wife who loves you.” 

Her thumbs caressed his skin and he swallowed hard as he struggled not to cry. He turned his head, staring toward the wall, as he tried to control the emotions that coursed through him.

“I — I know you see me as your husband, but you forget what everyone else in Agrabah knows about me. I’m a thief, an orphan, a street rat … the palace guards always insulted me, they would tell me I had fleas and spit on me. How can I be someone they respect when that’s who they know?” 

“They will know _this_ you.” She slid her hands down to his shoulders and squeezed him briefly before tracing her hands down his arms and interlacing their fingers. 

“How do you know?” he asked, the anxiety that had been pulling at him fading for a moment as he focused on her.

“Because you _are_ a worthy man. They saw all those princes flock through the streets with their entourages and their golden camels.” At that she smiled, her white teeth shining. “They saw each one of them traipse up to the palace to pay me court … and all of them went right back down those streets to the docks and across the sea, but you, you and your entourage stayed. They don’t have to know about the magic or how you ‘tricked’ me into believing you were a prince. All they know is that you walked out of that palace and I chased after you. I kissed you in those very streets and they cheered. They trust my father and they trust their princess. They won’t look down their noses at you because you are mine and you aren’t going anywhere.”

Aladdin looked into her eyes. The words she had just spoken had registered in his ears and he recognized their meaning, but the love and trust that he saw shining in her eyes convinced him that he wasn’t what they said. 

He was Jasmine’s husband, no matter what title she possessed or what station he had come from, he was hers and she was his. He loved her and she loved him and nothing else mattered.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “I’m sorry for ruining our first morning together.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” she flicked her eyes away and down to his lips, tightening her arms around his shoulders as she stood up on her toes, “if you make it up to me.”

He pressed his lips to hers fiercely, claiming her in more ways than one, pushing all of his self doubt away to focus all his love and attention on his new bride. Her fingers gripped him just as fiercely and he knew she wouldn’t let anything or anyone keep them apart. She was fierce and brave and she loved _him_ beyond all believing. 

He pulled away after a moment and she slowly opened her eyes, a smile blooming across her face and he felt an answering smile lift the corners of his lips as he admired her in the morning light. 

“I love you.” He spoke softly, afraid to break the moment, the peace that he had found with her fragile yet strong as a spiderweb. 

“And I love you, husband,” she scrunched up her nose and he bent to kiss the tip of it.

She shrieked when he scooped her up into his arms suddenly, laughing as he playfully jogged to the bed and dumped her into the middle of it. He forgot all about the outside world again and all of his worries slipped away as they wrapped themselves around each other.

{It took five very hard knocks from the palace guards on the princess’ suite door before they could be roused from their languid haze of kisses and touches.}


End file.
